


Shopping Mall

by NotBakingNino



Series: Arashi crack fics [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pet Store, Shopping Mall, mentions of rimming, the frogs were on sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBakingNino/pseuds/NotBakingNino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino hated going shopping, but he had come along anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Mall

Aiba and Ohno were at a pet store. Aiba wanted to film all the bunnies, kitties, possums, tanuki, raccoons, monkeys and crabs that were here. It was a special pet shop for street-crossing animals that weird foreigners hadn't hit with their cars. Also, on top of that, the frogs were on sale. 

"Do you think ¥80 is a good price?" Ohno asked sleepily. "I could use them as bait to catch fish."

Aiba looked absolutely scandalized. "Riida!!! Frogs are too similar to Jun-kun to be used as bait! Look at their mouths!" He said. 

They were at the mall. Obviously, it was risky to be out in public, but usually they wouldn't see real sunlight for days since they were having 5somes or TV show filmings or whatever. While Aiba and Ohno were at the pet store, Jun and Sho were all couple-like shopping for makeup and shampoo in the grocery store. 

"What are you looking for?" asked Sho, crossing arms with Jun and pecking him on the chin. 

"vegan natural anti-aging oils for the pores on my neck." said Jun, not taking his eyes off the bottles of lube. Sho nodded seriously. "Let's take some peach lube though," he said. 

Nino scoffed loudly and pushed his shopping cart down another aisle. "You never tried that one with ME!" he complained loudly. 

"Only the good boys get good lube," Sho called back, throwing the bottle into their cart. "You like it hard anyway, and I always eat you out before…" 

Nino hated going shopping, but he had come along anyway. He really wanted someone to eat him out now but Ohno, who liked doing it in public, had gone to the fish store or wherever. Jun and Sho left the aisle and walked over to Nino. "I'll eat you out here and now," Sho said, "If you get us some fruit." 

"We have enough fruit at home," said Nino sharply, and crossed his arms in a pouty manner. "Why don't you just eat me out now and then we can go home and eat the fruit THERE!" 

"No, you little shit, no fruit, no eating out!" Sho growled. Nino gave in and bought bananas. Then they left the grocery store, and were going to leave the mall, when Ohno and Aiba bumped into them. Nino's face lit up. "Oh-chan, I'm horny, please eat me out! I'll give you a banana!!" He said, grabbing them from Sho. He threw it at Ohno's feet, making a banana mess.

Ohno smiled. "Let me clean it up, I had a sled when I was a kid."

"You didn't have one?" 

"What, you really didn't have one?" Everyone asked shockedly, assuming Nino hadn't had one. They were correct in their assumptions. Nino hadn't had a sled. So he decided to shut one of them up, Jun, up with a kiss, as the other three very good friends watched the two boys make out. END


End file.
